Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 78B
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Watch in suspenss as Master of Rape escapes from prison! This is a side story that take places in the past, so don't worry a new story can come soonly!


Part 7/8B: Master of Rape Escape From Prison

The lights above the cell doors flashed at nearly light speed as Master of Rape ran furiously down the hallway; bullets flying all around him. He braced himself as he approached a dead end, and smashed through the wall with the force of a raging male cow with horns. A bull.

The prinson gards were chasing after Msater of Rape and shooting gun at him. "Stop him!" he is trying to escape!" yelled one of them guards. Master of Rape grabbed a bric from the ground adter he smash through the wall and throw it at the guard's face, smashing his nose and his eyes. "ha ha ha" laughed Master of Rape "now I will kill everyone!" Master of Rape leapt high into the air and landed outside in the prison recreational area and it had weights, a basketball court, a baseball field, a jungle jim, a gun range and trees and some picknick table and chair and garbage pails and a truck that haves hot dog and chip and some shakes and iced creams, and then the prisoners would go and they have ice cream and play games on the basweball rink and them have hockey sticks for field hockey and some of the prisoners play other game like football and the prison supply protective gear but if teh preisoner try to escapes, the guar will shoot them in the back becasue they are running towards the fence and the fence is very high but some prisoners can still climb it so the prison guards put barbed wires on top of the fenccee so if they prisoner tries to get over the fenss they will get slashed in their leg and penis and tesickel and hands, feet leg and back shoulders, arm and face and then they will get stuck on the barn wires and the guards will shine the spotlight on them so the snipers can see them and shoot guns at them while tehy try to escape but are stuck on the fence and the prison yard also haves alarms in case the prisoner try to rape each others and fight them so the guards can come and shoot them with electric stun rays and smash chair over their head.

The guard captain took his helmet off. "God dammit, Wilkins" he said "we lost another one." The guard captain knew Wilkins was sleeping on the job. Wilkins yawned and said "Sorry Chief, it won't happen again." The guard captain studied Wilkins. He had gotten lazy and the signs were all over. Wilkins was out of shape, greasy, and he reaked of piss. "You're fired." said the guard captain. "Clean out your locker and get the fuck out of here." Wilkins slouched and hobbled off, completely broken and defeated. His wife would surely leave him.

and the prisons yard haves ten basketball hoope and since it was hot the truck have coolers for the ice cream so the prisoners don't get sad becasue it melted and they can cool off from the heat becauase the prison is in Alambana which is a state that haves a very very hot sun and no clouds or rain becasue it is a coastal state and teh sun is mushc closer to the ground there and that was where Bison sent Guile before he was shot by Master of Rape. Master of Rape ran fastly through the prison yard amd grabbed two prisoners that was playing baseball. "You're fucked now, traitor" said Master of Rape. "Watch as I disembowell you" and he smahsed his fist through the prisoners stomach and ripped out his instestins and kidneys and liver, ad stomach and inner organs. "ha ha ha" laughed Master of Rape. Then he takes the other prisoner and smashes him into the ground, pulverizing his skull and his face. "No one can stop me!" yelled Master of Rape. And then Master of Rape ran full speed towards the fence and crashed through it. The guards already gave up becasue master of Rape is too strong and fast and they can't ever caatch him now.

Master of Rape reached a wide meadow. He knelt down into the grass and softly snapped a dandelion out of the ground. The details of the pedals were sharp and clear in the radiance of the hot afternoon sun, and this pleased Master of Rape greatly. The whole world was a diamond, and Master of Rape could have it all. He gently blew on the dandelion and the pedals lifted off the stem and flowed and drifted, up and away. The pedals were prison guards and prisoners, and the finely manicured flat top hair of Guile, his lost son. They became memories as they flowed upward and outward toward the endless sky, shrinking, disappearing. All the death and all the rape could never be enough. Master of Rape had vengeance in his heart for a world that gave him no choice. He was a man without a past, without a life to remember. This was his world now, and he would rape and kill anyone who stood in his way. Master of Rape laughed, and he dropped the dandelion stem to the ground, where it blended in with the myriad blades of green grass, obscured and lost to all.

The TeeVee set blared in thomas Dahlsim labarotoree. "The prisoner known as Master of Rape has escapede the macksimum seckyurity prisun. Please excersive cautions and make sure to carry gun and sword if you need to go to the store or the mall. Him is considered highly dangers and will rape and kill " Thomas Dahlsim fumed and smashed the Television set onto the ground. "God fucking dammit!" he yelled. Then he grabbed his cell phone and called Master of Rape.*

*please see parts 7 and 8 to to see what happen on the phone with Master of Rape and Thomas Dhalsims.

The prison was quiet and the guards all had a meeting to talk about Master of Rape escaping and how to stop the othersg prisngonsers from not escapeing anymore. "We can make electric fences" say the guards. "No" said the guard captain"we will gas all the prsioners and kill them so that no one can escape. Jenkins, get me a gas canister and gather all the prisonsers" and Jenknions did that so the guard captain could gas all the prisoners. Then the prisners were all placed into the prison yard and machines came out of the fencs and formed a bubble over the entire yard with a hole that Captain Guard put a hose into and then put the hose into the gas canister so the gas would go into the yard and kill them prisoner. "Start the machine!" yelled Guard Captain. The gas entered the bubble and the prinsers knew they was going to die, so they all started making out and holding hands, and singing Amaazing Grasse so that they would not be sad. There was no way to escape and some prisoners resorted to taking their own life by putting their mouths on the exhaust pipe of the ice cream truck and the ice cream truck driver knew he was going to die too so he went up to a prisoner and said "can I do sex too?" and the prisoner saud "No, fuck you ice cream cocksucker" and he punsh the ice cream man in the face, smashing his teeth and mouth, and eye socket.

Then other prisoners came over and started punching and kicking the ice cream man and then anotehr prisoner took a machine gun and shot the ice cream man's leg,s, paralyzing him forever. "please no" said the ice cream man, begging for his life. Then a prisoner steppped on his face and broke his nose and his forehead and blood was evverywher. ""Let's burn him and electrocute him" said a prisoner. So they grabbed the flamethrower and a electric stick and shove the electriv stick into the ice cream man's asshole and turned it on. The ice cream man's body was shaking and bouncing all over because it was being electrocuted and then anotehr prisoner shot the flame gun at the ice cream man, scortcghing his eyebrow adn hair off and his eye balls melted and leaked out of his eye sockets and another prisoner stepped on them and smeared them on his prison shirt. Then another prisoner tooka knife and cut off the ice cream man's ears and lips, and ate them becasue he wanted to eat before the gas kill him. Then another prisoner take an axe and smash it into the ice cream man's neck, spraying blood all over the place. The ice cream man was on fire and being electrocuted and an axe was sticking out of his neck, and his ears were off and he had no eyes, and his lips were ripped off so you would see his gums and teeth, and then a prisoner punched him in the face, killing him instantly. "fuc you" said a prisoner. Thenanother prisoner take a grenade and punched the ice cream man in the teeth and knocked his teetj out and put the grenade in his mouth and pilled the pin. The grenade exploded and skull and bone, brains and skin, blood, teeth and organs were exploding all over the place while the ice cream man's body was on fire and elcetrecuting and smoke was coming out of his body and his asshole becasue of the electric stick in his ass that the prisoner put there.

"What the fuck is going on donw there Jenkins?" said the guard captain. "I don't know chieg, looks like they are exploding the ice cream man." The guard captina smiled "fuck him." he said.


End file.
